


Quarrelsome Lovers

by Yallsehood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Happy Roman, Happy Virgil, Just some soft Prinxiety for the soul, Kissing, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Prinxiety Fluff, Romance, Sanders Sides fluff, Sparring, Sword Fighting, Swords, Virgil has his own sword, cute Prinxiety, happy endings, soft prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: “Swords at the ready.” Romans’ voice would echo through the Mind Palace’s sparring arena. He always took duels so seriously, but he was just looking to have some fun with his boyfriend. Some couples would walk through parks, listen to music together, but Virgil and Roman sparred with one another. It was just some playful sword fighting, but they did seem to get a little competitive.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Quarrelsome Lovers

Skidding to the ground, a groan had fallen from the dissatisfied man’s lips. Why was he the one who had to spar with Roman? He was always getting beat by the other since he never really had a talent with swords. Besides, Roman always followed some silly duel rules. It was honestly exhausting, but what could Virgil do? As energy draining as all of this could be, Virgil did love the prince. 

“Another round?” The prince hummed as he cleaned off the blade of his sword. The creative side always took very good care of all his swords. He had a collection of them on display in his room; he was very proud of all the swords he had. Roman’s room had all sorts of collections of things in it: playbills, piano books, instruments he had learned to play (some of them he ended up giving up playing, special fairy tale books, Disney posters, swords, crowns, and several other things. 

From the ground, the disgruntled Virgil looked up at Roman who had his hand extended to him after cleaning the sword in his hand. “We’ve been doing this all day. Don’t you want a break?” He questioned. Virgil sounded extremely irritated, but that could just be the sleep deprivation talking; it could also just be the anxious side since this is just how he was. “Don’t you need water to keep your skin looking so young?”

Roman scoffed, “I’ll have you know I hydrate for other reasons.” He had yet to move. Even with Virgil’s snide remarks he would be a gentleman and help his emo nightmare up off of the ground. “Are you alright by the way? You appeared to have taken quite the tumble, my dear.” He questioned. Roman could get excited when sparring and forget his own power, but he never had the intention of hurting anyone. 

Virgil took Roman’s offer to be helped off of the ground. He brushed off some dust from his hoodie and sighed softly. “I’m fine. It was just a skid to the ground. Don’t get your panties in a twist, princey.” He muttered in response to his lover. 

Roman pressed a gentle kiss to Virgil’s knuckles to see if he could fluster the other before going to get a drink of water. He had gotten the chance to hang out with Virgil a lot more since Janus had gotten accepted. As unhealthy as it was, the two of them were really just avoiding everyone else. Virgil did not want to deal with the snake man since they often fought, and all of this discourse seems to upset Patton quite a lot. Roman did not see the issue with everything since he and Virgil were not the only ones shutting themselves off. Logan seemed just as withdrawn as them. 

Similar to Roman, Virgil ended up going to get a sip of his own water. Usually, the emo was not so fond of water, but he had already drank the energy drink he brought to the sparring space, and they were nowhere close to being done. He twirled the hilt of his sword in his hand. It was his favorite sword to spar with since Roman had actually made it for him. The hilt of the sword at Virgil’s emblem on it, and was a deep shade of purple. The blade of the sword was actually black since it was made out of obsidian; this happened to be one of the sharpest materials in the world. That was why Virgil tried to be very cautious when he sparred with Roman since he did not want to cut his boyfriend. 

After another moment of silence, Roman decided that he had enough time to catch his breath by now. “Ready now?” Roman was somewhat impatient. He loved sword fighting since it brought some kind of excitement to his life. He felt more like royalty when he did all of this. He was grateful Virgil would actually spar with him since no one else would. Patton did not like sword fighting, Roman wanted nothing to do with Janus - which is fine since he always used his six arms as an advantage, Logan was too good so Roman would never win, and Remus got too violent. Back when they were kids, Remus and Roman could actually peacefully spar. Now things were way too out of hand and they were violent towards one another… Roman missed the old times. 

There was no need to be sad about that now though. Roman had a perfectly good sparring partner right in front of him. Virgil could put up a pretty good fight too. He never really gave up even when things got hard, and Roman was always surprised by Virgil’s efforts. Most of the time, Roman would best Virgil; there were a few times Virgil had gotten the upper hand and beat Roman though. It would make Roman upset, but he was always so proud of his boyfriend when he won. The cute smirk on his face when he won always made it so difficult for Roman to pout or be mad. 

“Let’s go, Roman.” Virgil said, standing up from where he was sitting. The sparring area in the Mind Palace was designed like a roman coliseum. There was sand beneath Virgil and Roman’s feet. Virgil did not seem to mind since it was rare the sand could get through his black combat boots. He had worn his low top converse once and learned his lesson about the sand. It seemed that he and Roman both wore boots when it came to sparring. If Virgil was completely honest, he adored how Roman looked in dark brown boots. There was something about them that made him look so much more prince-like. It was so adorable. 

Not wanting to miss out on his chance to sword fight with his beloved, Roman straightened out his outfit and readied himself for another thrilling duel. He skipped all the dramatic introductory stuff he always did for their first round of dueling, and he just prepared himself for crossing blades with the other. “Sword at the ready?”

A small hum fell from Virgil’s lips so that Roman knew he was ready for battle. He always tried to stay focused when they were sparring and not speak so much to the other. It was difficult for Virgil to focus if he was trying to come up with witty responses to Roman’s remarks. Anyhow, it was not long before their little match got exciting. The sounds of the metal blades meeting one another echoed throughout the arena they were in. It only took a few moments for their blades to cross, and find themselves face to face with another. “Look like you can’t escape my hold, princess.”

“Oh, what? Think I’ll let you win just because you’re gazing into my eyes?” Virgil cocked a brow. He was trying to think of how he could get out of this. He could probably win if he were to knock Roman off of his balance. “It’ll take a lot more than that to win me over, sweetheart.” He said, letting his lips inch closer to Roman’s for a moment before completely pulling away so Roman stumbled forward. 

Not wanting to lose, Roman gripped the wall for a moment and turned to counter Virgil’s sword when he swung at him. “It’s gonna take more than a fake kiss to sweep me off my feet.” He responded as he brought his sword around so Virgil’s would land back by his hand. “You should give up already. You know I always win.”

Softly, Virgil chuckled as he rolled his eyes. If he could help it, he was not going to let Roman win this time. He took a few steps back and twirled the dark colored sword in his hand. “Come at me then.” He said with the tone of teasing in his voice. 

Being the foolish ignorant royal he was, Roman did indeed go after Virgil. He gave Virgil everything he had with multiple swings of his swords as he tried to strike him down, but the anxious side had perfectly countered every move Roman used. After sparring all day, Virgil could easily recognize what moves were Roman’s favorites. There was a pattern to his movements. Eventually, Virgil swung his sword above his head to cross blade’s with Roman’s golden sword to disarm him and he fell to the floor. 

Virgil stuck his own sword in the sand blade fist so it could stand on its own. He went over to extend his hand to Roman so he could offer the same kind of politeness Roman had offered him only a few moments ago. “Looks like I bested you.” He hummed, feeling very proud of himself. There was a sly smirk on Virgil’s face and a little twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes. Virgil never sparred with Roman to win, but damn did it feel good when he won. 

At first, Roman did cross his arms and seem rather annoyed. “I suppose you have.” He pouted. For a moment, Roman looked more grumpy than Virgil was, but then he did take his boyfriend’s hand. Instead of standing up, he pulled Virgil down into the ground with him. “Nice work, darling.”

Virgil scoffed, and seemed somewhat offended that Roman had pulled him down into the sand. He let out a slight grunt as he realized there was probably going to be sand in his hoodie for days. “Thanks, babe.” He sighed as he tried to blow his purple bangs out of his face. “Are we done now?”

Roman shook his head as he started to pepper Virgil’s face in kisses. It seemed Virgil was fighting back a smile as he did so. Roman would shower Virgil in affection, and then perhaps he could try to best him in combat again. For now, he wanted to shower his favorite side in some love. “Not yet. You know you are very attractive when you fight Virgil.”

Despite being flustered, Virgil tried to offer a casual shrug as a response instead of even attempting to stammer through a sentence. He would never admit to Roman how much he really adored when his face was peppered in kisses. There was something about all of this that made Virgil’s heart jump for joy; it was always nice to know that his boyfriend loved him. Virgil waited for Roman to stop before he pressed a ginger kiss to the corner of his lips. He just wanted to make his prince as happy as he made him. “Well, I am Thomas’ fight or flight instinct. I’ve got some practice with fight more than anything.”

“Yeah, I know.” Roman rolled his eyes as he gently ran a hand through Virgil’s dark colored hair. After doing so, he kissed his forehead. “I still remember when we were watching a horror movie we had seen a million times, and you were falling asleep on my lap.”

Virgil’s eyes widened as he recalled the story Roman was telling. “And the jump scare happened and I punched a hole in the wall?” He just groaned as Roman nodded and chuckled. Don’t get Virgil wrong, he absolutely adored Roman’s laugh, but he did not need to be reminded of that embarrassing time in his life. Playfully, he elbowed Roman in the ribs. “Oh hush, you know that you are the fearful one in this relationship.”

“I am  _ not _ !” Roman scoffed, making some offended sounds as he crossed his arms again. He was then thrilled to hear that from Virgil. “I’m Prince Roman! Strong, undefeatable, chivalrous, and brave!”

Now that was a good joke, wasn’t it? The emo would have kept going on about Roman’s fears - since there were several of them - but he noticed the second adjective. “Undefeatable, huh?” He said as he got up off the ground. He picked up his sword again. “Did I not just disarm you, babe?” Virgil questioned. 

Once again, Roman scoffed. What Virgil had said was true, but that did not mean Roman could not defeat him in a duel. “Well, perhaps I have learned my lesson.” He hummed. Roman went over and grabbed his own sword so perhaps he could challenge Virgil to another round of sword fighting. 

“Care if I challenge you?” Virgil asked with one of his eyebrows cocked in curiosity. He was fidgeting with his sword again. Normally, the anxious side would play with his hoodie sleeves, or the skin around his nails, but something about fidgeting with a sword was just so much cooler. Besides, it was beginning to get warm in the sparring arena, so Virgil was taking off his hoodie now. 

Roman seemed to blush as Virgil did this; the prince was a bit of a gay disaster. Virgil was a bit of a lanky guy, so there was not much to him. He did have gentle muscle lines on his biceps from sparring with Roman so much. Sparring was more than just a fun activity it seemed. Roman was giving his boyfriend a real workout. “Prepare for a duel!” Roman exclaimed as he held his sword at the ready. 

Not wanting to completely part with his hoodie, Virgil had tied it around the waist line of his ripped black jeans. He felt like he would feel better if he were just in his purple t-shirt. He wasn’t wearing his long sleeved ripped shirt that day since it was laundry, and in all honesty it was super hot in Florida that day. Anyhow, he just gave a nod as he held his obsidian sword at the ready. He let Roman come at him again to see if he could best him in a similar way that he did last night; unfortunately for Virgil, Roman indeed had learned his lesson from their last duel in the arena. 

For a while, this duel was just a lot of strikes mixed with counters. Virgil and Roman were just going at one another to see who would give in first. Eventually, they both tried to strike at the same time and their blades crossed in an X position. Once again, their faces were near each other. The tip of Virgil’s pale nose was right by Roman’s. “And so we meet again.” Roman hummed. “Getting tired, sweetheart?”

Virgil had been shaking slightly and this was usually a sign he was tired, but the shaking was just due to Virgil’s natural hand tremor it seemed. He took a deep breath as he focused on how to get out of the hold. “Oh, I’m just warming up.” He mumbled in response, trying not to get distracted by his adorable prince. Virgil was biting his chapped lip as he looked for a way out of this. He was super determined not to let Roman win this time. Virgil knew he had a strong grip on his sword’s handle with his non-dominant hand. Thinking quickly, he brought his dominant hand - the left - to the actual blade of the sword and pushed down on it. 

“You can’t do that!” Roman exclaimed, a little bit of worry in his voice since there was a chance Virgil could get hurt. His hand was not on the sharp part of the blade, but obsidian was extremely sharp material. Roman was beginning to lose his grip on his sword as he worried about his love. 

“Oh, but can’t I?”

“Virge, you’re going to get hurt. We aren’t wearing combat gloves. Please, put your hands back on the hilt of the sword.”

Honestly, the blade was beginning to hurt him, and he moved his hands down to the handle of his sword. Virgil knew that if anyone should be worried in this relationship, it was him; so sometimes Virgil was soft on the prince. Well, it wasn’t like he was looking to get injured anyways. “Feel better?”

Roman shrugged as he tried to push against Virgil’s sword a bit more so he could best him in the battle. “How could I not feel amazing with your lips so close to mine even with our blades crossed?” He hummed. By no means was Roman and Virgil’s relationship always so perfect, but Roman truly lived for blissful moments like these. His heart could soar high above the clouds and even reach out to touch the sun. No one made Roman happier than Virgil. “Why don’t we call it a draw and go watch a Disney movie? You can make fun of them with me!”

Letting out a tired sigh, Virgil bit the side of his own cheek as if he were going to consider Roman’s offer. “Not until I win.” He smirked. Virgil was sure he had the upper hand in the battle, but that was when Roman had swung his sword around. He had nearly disarmed Virgil, but his sword had flown into the air.    
Moving as quickly as he could, Virgil grabbed his sword when it was within reaching distance. He went after Roman who seemed to be in shock that Virgil had reacted so quickly. The bonus to being Thomas’ anxiety meant that sometimes Virgil would move extremely fast. Keeping his mind on the goal, Virgil quickly knocked Roman’s sword out of his hand with a swift hit from his own sword. He smirked at the other. “How was that?” Virgil hummed. 

Upset he lost, but impressed with Virgil’s sparring skills once again, Roman let out an extremely dramatic sigh. “Good.” He groaned. It was better than good, but he was sure Virgil had known how amazing he was at sparring. “You learned from the best, huh?”

Virgil shrugged. He gently pressed the dull side of his sword to Roman’s cheek so he’d turn to look at him. “You taught me everything I know.” Virgil spoke softly before he leaned in to lock lips with his love. It was rare that Virgil would initiate contact, but the emo was eager to kiss the other. The way their lips locked together was like two puzzle pieces locking into the position they were made to be in. Some tension left Virgil’s shoulders as he kissed his boyfriend. He ended up dropping his sword as Roman wrapped his arms around his waist. Virgil slowly wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. Everything felt so calm and perfect. 

After the kiss had broken, Roman moved one of his hands to cup one of Virgil’s cheeks gently. Slowly, his thumb was stroking Virgil’s cheekbone. “I love you so much, princess.” He muttered. Roman had always called Virgil his princess. Sometimes it was a teasing matter, but when he did so romantically he noticed Virgil’s cheeks would turn a deep pink.

For once, there was a smile on Virgil’s face instead of a smirk. It was gentle how Virgil’s chapped lips would curl into a little smile, but it was enough to let Roman know he was content right now. Slightly, the emo leaned into his lover’s touch. “I love you too, princey.” He said softly. He took this moment to relax with Roman before yawning. “So how about that movie now?” Virgil questioned. 

Usually, Roman would not want to leave the sparring arena until he got the final win, but he and Virgil had been up to this for quite some time now. “Sure, my love.” He hummed. Roman would be more than happy to cuddle up with Virgil and criticise some Disney movies with him. Perhaps they could even build a little blanket fort! “Next time though, I’m going to win.”

The remark had made Virgil laugh. He rolled his eyes as he kissed Roman’s cheek gently and walked out of the sparring arena with him. “Sure you will, Roman.” It was unclear if Virgil was being sincere or sarcastic. Roman had decided not to focus on that right now since he wanted to go enjoy some relaxing times with his boyfriend. Next time they spar they will find out if Roman was right or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I don’t usually write fluff, so I hope this is alright. Let me know what you thought of it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
